powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tornado Creation
The power to create tornadoes and whirlwinds. Sub-power of Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, and Tornado Manipulation. Also Called * Tornado Generation * Twister Generation/Creation * Whirlwind Generation/Creation * Wind Vortex Generation/Creation Capabilities The user can create tornadoes, whirlwinds and similar forms of wind storms. Applications * Superhuman Speed * Wind Generation Associations * Air Manipulation * Air Vortex Creation * Cyclone Spinning * Elemental Vortex Creation * Hurricane Creation * Tornado Manipulation * Weather Manipulation Known Users Cartoons Movies Video Games Known Objects *Eul's Scepter (Dota 2) *Mjolnir (Marvel Comics) *Meteor (Paw Patrol) *Tornado Launcher (Ratchet & Clank series) *Blade of the Nebula (Xiaolin Showdown) *Sword of the Storm (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Gwen Tennyson using a spell to manipulate wind.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Tornado Attacks.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Terraspin and Ultimate Aggregor's aerokinesis. Accelerator's_Air_Wings.png|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) creating wings out of whirlwinds. Death_Twister.png|Leon Elliott (Black Cat) using Death Twister, which took the form of a dragon. Wind Bomb.png|The Wind Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) creating twisters in cardinal directions. red tornado making a tornado.jpg|Red Tornado (DC Comics) Tornado Creation by Weather Wizard.jpg|Weather Wizard (DC Comics) creating a tornado to bind the Flash's movements. Whirlwind_Spin.png|Oceanus Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) using her Whirlwind Spin. Invoker Dota 2.jpeg|Invoker (Dota 2) can create tornados using magic. File:Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) Sky-Dragon's Wave Wind attack.gif|Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) uses Sky Dragon's Wave Wind. Ionic Vortex.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous 2) utilizing the Ionic Vortex. Gokuryūha.png|Sō'unga (InuYasha) casting the Gokuryūha, a deadly violent twister, an attack of a dragon from hell. Friendship Tornado.gif|Friendship Tornado! (Kanojo ga Flag wo Oraretara) Cyndwind.jpeg|Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) creates her "Ultimate Twister." File:Storm_tornado.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) creating a tornado against her teammates. File:Janos_Quested_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Battle_of_the_Atom_Mobile_Card_Game.jpg|Janos Quested/Riptide (Marvel Comics) Wind Dancer (Marvel).jpg|Sofia Mantega/Wind Dancer (Marvel Comics) Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-71166).jpg|Crystal (Marvel Comics) Rainbow Dash/Zapp.png|Rainbow Dash/Zapp (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Zoro's Kokujo - O Tatsumaki (One Piece).gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) creating a giant tornado of blades with his Kokujo: O Tatsumaki technique. Dragonite_Twister.png|Dragonite (Pokémon) using a move known as Twister. Milotic_Twister.png|Milotic (Pokémon) using Twister. Toothpickwhirlwind.png|When grown to massive size, Toothpick (Sly Cooper) can create tornadoes by spinning and using his cowboy hat. EspioNew.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic_Tornado.jpg|Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) running in circles to create a tornado. Sonic Whirlwind.jpg|Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) creates twin tornadoes by spinning his arms at high speeds. Shintatsumaki_umvc3.JPG|Using the Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, Ryu (Street Fighter) spins at such speeds that he creates a destructive tornado. Tornado_Thunder.PNG|Stormy (Winx Club) using Tornado Thunder. Sword of the Storm 1.jpg|The Sword of Storms (Xiaolin Showdown) truly lives up to its name. File:Great_Moth_Using_Moth_Burning_Death_Tornado.gif|Great Moth (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using "Moth Burning Death Tornado" to fire a devastating blast that killed Dragon Knight Gaia. Broom of Zephyrus.gif|Dorothy (Marchen Awakens Romance) can create powerful tornadoes with her Broom of Zephyrus. Aeros Staff.gif|Diana's (Marchen Awakens Romance) Aeros Staff, can manifest wind like her sister, Dorothy. One of its techniques "Queen Flucker" is powerful enough to counter the wind created from Dorothy's "Broom of Zephyrus". Artofthehurricane.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) can create a tornado with the Hurricane Ninpo... Ninpo hama reppu jin.jpg|...or a whirlwind of air blades with the Wind Blades Ninpo. Wamuu's Divine Sandstorm (JoJo).gif|Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) using his Divine Sandstorm. PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha (Super Mario Series) Zari Tomaz Flying;Via Air Totem.gif|Zari Tomaz (Arrowverse/DC Comics) creating a tornado. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Natural Disasters Category:Sky Powers Category:Weather Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries